A filha de Hades !
by Caterine Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Uma aventura que irá emocionar vocês . O que aconteceria se Hermione - Certinha - Granger fosse filha do mais temido deus . . . . HADES .
1. Chapter 1

A FILHA DO DEUS DA MORTE !

A descoberta !

Cap 1 : Sou filha de quem?

Hermione estava em seu quarto arrumando suas malas anciosa para voltar a Hogwarts em seu 7 ano , finalmente poderia ter um ano tranquilo sem guerra e rever Harry , Rony , seus outros amigos Grifinorios e um Soncerino com o nome Draco Malfoy , em seu penultimo ano eles tinham se entendido depois d. Quando ouviu sua mãe a chamando :

- Hermione vem cá , preciso falar com você !

Quando ela desceu encontrou seu pai e sua mãe discutindo :

- Melissa você precissa contar para ela ...

- Mais Bill eu não sei se ela irá aceitar isso , ela nunca soube de nada , nunca acreditou em nada disso ...

- Mas Melissa se você não contar para ela agora , ela pode estar em perigo . . . Nós prometemos a ele que iriamos cuidar dela e proteje - la . . .

Então Hermione chega e fala :

- Vocês querem me contar o que ?

- Filha tem coisas sobre seu passado que você não ainda sabe . . . – disse Melissa nervosa –A primeira delas é que você não é nossa filha biologica mas realmente é em nossos corações , A segunda é que sua mãe biologica é Bellatrix Lestrange uma bruxa sangue – puro que você já deve conhecer e seu pai biologico é Hades , como você já sabe um deus da morte , as divindades tanto Romanas quanto Gregas realmente existem . Seu pai era um amigo minha quando mais nova e pediu para eu cria – la como minha propria filha e foi o que fiz todos esses anos . – Hermione a olhou com uma cara de choque mais continuou queta ouvindo sobre a sua verdadeira historia e origem - Mais você tem um poder que nem mesmo ele tem ,mais gente muito má e perigosa descobriu sobre esse seu poder quem nem mesmo seu pai sabe . Quando você nasceu ele usou uma poção para mudar a sua aparencia e não ser reconhecida e me deu essa outra para retirar seu cheiro ,e mais essa para muda – la de volta ao seu *normal* . Filha você não poderá ir mais a Hogwarts , eu sei que tem os seus amigos e colegas de casa , mais é muito perigoso você ir para lá agora . Hogwarts é segura para quem não é um ( a ) semideus ( a ) , as proteções desse castelo só valem para os bruxos e seres magicos conhecidos , pode ter muito gente disfrçada lá . E você também não vai ficar aqui , e sim vai para o acampamento Meio Sangue onde você poderá conhecer sua *familia* por parte de pai e fazer novos amigos .

Hermione que até agora eatava quitae

- CHEGA ! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊIS FIZERAM ISSO COMIGO ! EU DEVIA SABER , EU DEVIA SABER SOBRE MEU PAI E MINHA MÃE BIOLOGICA , EU DEVIA SABER SOBRE TUDO ISSO ! E EU AINDA TENHO QUE IR A UMA PORRA DE ACAMPAMENTO EM VEZ DE IE A HOGWARTS VER MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS . . . – Hermione gritava para os *pais* e gritava até se acalmar o bastante para voltar para o quarto e bater a porta


	2. Chapter 2 : Mais Descobertas !

Cap . 2 : O acampamento ! No seu quarto Hermione começou a jogar as suas roupas da mala para o ar de raiva , não acreditava que sua mãe tinha mentido para ela todos esses anos , e ainda descobrir que ela era filha daquela preconceituosa e maluca com um DEUS , ELA ERA UMA SEMIDEUSA ! Não acreditava que realmente seu pai ( até era estranho chama – lo assim ) era um deus ! levaria um tempo para se acostumar com isso , primeiro procuraria saber sobre esse tal de acampamento e para isso teria que falar com sua . . . ah deixa para lá . Iria falar com a Melissa ainda hoje sobre o acampamento meio sangue . Na hora do jantar . . . - Filha , o jantar esta pronto ! - Já estou descendo ! O clima no jantar ficou pessado até que Hermiona quebrou – o : - Melissa me fala mais sobre esse tal de acampamento meio - sangue que você falou , Onde é ? O que fazem nesse acampamento ? O que comem ? . . . – Hermione foi interrompida por Melissa . - Não se preocupe minha filha eu tirarei suas duvidas e falarei mais do acampamento depois do jantar , agora vamos comer ! - disse Melissa tentando parecer calma para sua *filha* . Depois de jantarem Hermione sentou - se no sofá para ouvir sua mãe sobre o acampamento que ela iria ser obrigada a ir , deixando todos seus melhores amigos quem ela tanto amava . - Ninguém sabe a localização especifica do acampamento mais acho que é perto da América Central por causa do clima sempre quente , lá eles comem as mesmas coisas que eles comem aqui e outras especiarias do lugar , nele os chamados meio - sangues aprendem a controlar seus poderes e aprendem novas abilidades com armas , corpo e outros utensílios como : escudos , capacetes , etc . . . Lá você encontrará seus primos Talia ( filha de Zeus ) e Percy Jakson ( filho de Poseidon ) e também encotrará seus irmãos Nico e Bianca Di Angelo com 14 anos . ====O diretor é o deus Dionizio que foi obrigado a *cuidar* do acampamento durante 100 anos como um castigo de Zeus seu tio por gostar da mesma Ninfa que ele . Seu pai não sabe que sua mãe era uma Bruxa e nem o pessoal do acampamento então só use magia caso nessesario , nem os deuses sabe da existncia do mundo bruxo , eles são muito cuidadosos quando o assundo é se esconder . Nem nós mesmos sabiamos que você era uma bruxa até você receber a carta para ir a Hogwarts e então perguntamos ao seu pai quem era a pessoa a qual * se apaixonou * e ele disse que o nome dela era Bellatrix B. Lestrange e então por meio do mundo magico descobrimos quem é sua mãe . Ela achava que tinha engravidado de um trouxa por isso que não ficou com você . Nesse acampamento também tem um centauro que é muito amigo nosso e adoraria te conhecer . E a ultima coisa que queria falar era que o caminho até lá é muito perigoso então não saia de perto de mim ! Se quiser pode fazer outras perguntas . – Disse Melissa . - Eu só tenho mais uma pergunte . . . Como você sabe tanto sobre esse acampamento ? - Eu já fui para lá ! Sou filha do deus Ares , o deus da guerra . E lá no acampamento você encontrará minha irmã mais nova Clarisse , uma mulher forte e decidida a conheci quando tinha acabado de entrar no acampamento . - Disse Melissa com muito orgulho da sua irmãzinha mais nova . - Bom eu já vou para cama , quando que nós iremos a esse acampamento ? – Perguntou Hermione um pouco mais animada com a possibilidade de fazer novos amigos . - Amanhã ! Mais sedo formos , mais sedo chegaremos -disse Melissa - Fazer o que ! , bom vou arrumar as minhas malas DE novo e vou dormir ! . - Hermione demorou quase que 2 horas para rearumar as malas mais terminou e depois dormiu sonhando com o misterioso acampamento . 


	3. Chapter 3 : Indo e conhecendo !

Melissa não deixou Hermione mandar nenhuma carta para seus amigos isso poderia ser perigoso para sua segurança , poderia ser interceptada por pessoas que conhecessem sua origem e seus poderes que nem ele mesma conhecia , ainda um pouco contrariada Hermione não falou nada .

Ela já estevam dentro do carro dirigindo em direção ao longo caminho do acampamento :

- Hermione , eu realmente não quero que fiquemos brigadas , eu sei o que fiz foi errado mais era só para proteje–la de pessoas que poderiam realmente machucar você e não querem seu bem e também tem sua mãe que é uma criminosa no mundo bruxo , garanto que ela nem sabe que você é filha dela . – disse Melissa tentando se comunicar mais com a filha .

- Ela não sabe mesmo , já até me torturou achando que e eu era trouxa ( uma coisa que eu também achava ) , mais que bom que Sra . Weasley a matou de vez . Melissa eu sei o que está tentando fazer , eu ainda estou chateada mais eu vi que você fez o que fez para me protejer , mais eu ainda não consigo chama–la de Mãe e talvez nunca más consiga , mas comparada com ontem eu não estou muito brava com você e sim chateada por você Charles terem mentido para mim todos esses anos . – Disse Hermione com voz gélida , não estava com paciência para discutir mais com sua mãe sobre isso , estava cançada e só queria descançar já que a viagem ia ser longa .

- Se você realmente quer assim . – Disse Melissa ligeiramente magoada .

A viagem até o acampamento demorou por volta de tres horas e meia e quando chegaram foram recebidos por uma éspecie de Sátiro chamado Grover e Anabeth uma semideusa filha de Atena namorada de seu primo por parte de pai e soube que eles tinham ( também ) acabado de sair de uma guerra sangrenta . Eles a apresentaram a seus parentes por parte de pai e a irmã da Melissa .

Sobre o seu primo Percy , Hermione achou ele um garoto muito bonito com seus 16 anos , pele clara , corpo esbelto , cabelos pretos e olhos azuis com cor de mar . Seus poderes consistiam em : Respirar em baixo da água, curado quando entra em contato com a água, comunicação com animais eqüinos, pode andar sobre a água, senso de latitude quando está no mar, não se molha quando não quer, controla a água de forma geral.

Já sua prima Tália com seus 18 anos ( um ano mais velha que ela ) uma menina decidida , forte , que sabe o que quer , com seus cabelos escuros e olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos , Tália era uma verdadeira guerreira , devia ser ótima para batalhar . Seus poderes eram : produz e controla a eletricidade , manipula a névoa , imortal graças ao pacto feito com Artemis e pode controlar o ar e o céu .

Anabeth era uma menina muito parecida com ela na personalidade , com seus cabelos loiros , branca , olhos azuis meio verdes . Seus poderes eram : a invisibilidade , ótima lutadora e capaz de pensar um situações de alta preção .

Grover , era um sátiro muito bonito , moreno , olhos e cabelos pretos e com chifres , muito parecido com um garoto que era amigo de Draco . Seus poderes constituiam em : falar com os animais , convocar espíritos da natureza e falar com eles, pode cheirar monstro e meio-sangue, pode lançar o grito do "pânico", pode ler emoções, poderes com plantas em geral.

Tyson era um ciclope , com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros . Seus poderes eram os mesmos que os de Percy , era muito forte , imune ao fogo e outros poderes relacionados aos ciclopes .

Hermione até conheceu seu meio - irmão mais novo de 14 anos Nico Di Angelo , um garoto possesivo , bom , legal , divertido , com cabelos pretos , olhos castanho – escuros , pele morena – branca . Seus poderes consistiam em : Invocar os mortos, comunicar-se com os mortos, fazer com que esqueletos durmam, viajar pelas sombras, sentir quando alguém vai morrer, fazer com que rochas ganhem vida, entre outros.

E ele amou de ter uma irmã mais velha , e ela também descobriu que tinha outra meia - irmã ( Bianca Di Angelo ) que morreu em uma missão para salvar os outras pessoas do grupo de um gigante de prata ( pelo menos foi isso que ela entendeu ) . Ela gostaria de ter tido uma oportunidade de conhecer a sua irmã , ela devia ser uma menina muito valente e corajosa para ter feito o que fez .

No dia que ela chegou , foi muito bem recebida . Experimentou coisas novas , descobriu qual era o dinheiro que eles usavam para comprar as coisas , conheceu as filhas de Afrodite , a irmã de Melissa e vários outros Semideuses .

Já estavam no fim do dia , e todos seus novos amigos e ela estavam em volta da fogueira , rindo , conversando e se divertindo , quando Grover perguntou :

- Hermione quais são os seus poderes , **você sabe ?**

- Eu não sei !

- NENHUM DELES ?!

- Nenhum .

- Isso não deve ser legal ! Seus poderes podem te surpreender a qualquer momento .

- É verdade , mais não vai ser mais chocante que descobrir de uma ora para outra que eu sou filha do deus HADES e de um criminosa .

- Papai não é tão ruim assim com os filhos deles !Foi legal o dia em que eu passei em sua casa . . . quer dizer minha casa – se intrometeu Nico , que já tinha conhecido seu pai em sua ultima missão em que participou e eles tinham se dado muito bem .

- Não disse que ele não era legal , só disse que foi surpreendente ter descoberto isso ! – Disse Hermione tentando acalmar seu irmão mais novo .

- Nico ela só está surpresa com o que descobriu e também tem a mãe dela que é uma criminosa ! – Disse Percy tentando ajudar a sua prima a não brigar com seu mais novo irmão descoberto .

- Tabom , fazer o que !

E eles continuaram sua conversa , o dia para Hermione foi perfeito , ela se divertiu . Amanhã ela teria aulas de defesa pessoal e outras , então para se preparar ela foi dormir cedo naquela noite no chalé que tinha sido acabado de ser construido para os filhos de Hades , anssiosa para o dia seguinte e pelas aulas que viram .


End file.
